Meant to be
by lisaluu
Summary: this is a collection of one-shots that I write when an idea pops into my head. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them. There is no specific time frame I have to post a "chapter", but I have lots of ideas so they will probably frequent. If you have an idea you want me to write, feel free to leave a review or pm me. Always open to ideas! Previously called "drabble"
1. Blind

Levi stepped into the quiet coffee shop, the bell chiming slightly as the door was pushed open. He stepped inside and went to the counter. A woman came out from the kitchen wringing her hands in a small blue towel.

"How can I help you, young man?" She smiled her wrinkles, acquired with age, extending further.

"Just a house coffee" he said reaching in his back pocket, taking out a sleek black wallet, removing a ten, and handing it to her. She finished the transaction and gave him his change. He dropped a few dollars in the tip jar and turned to find a seat. He spotted a seat by the window and walked towards it, not noticing the man sitting near by until he got close. Noticing the only other seat by the window was across from him, he gave a small sigh, and turned to look for a different seat.

"You can sit there, I won't bite" he heard the man say. He turned back to face him. The man wasn't looking at him, he stared ahead and had him hand extended towards the chair, a small smile on his face. Levi shrugged and sat down. The waitress came over and set Levi's coffee down in front of him and touched the man's shoulder, giggling softly. The man looked up at her and smiled. She retracted her hand and walked away. The man turned his head back to face Levi. Levi brought his mug to his lips.

"Staring is rude, you know." He man just smiled.

"I apologize if I was staring" he said and wrapped his hands around his mug and looked down at his hands. Levi tilted his head with curiosity. He raised his hand and waved it in front of the man's face, receiving no reaction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you are blind." Levi said feeling a twinge of guilt. The man smiled.

"My name's Eren. What's your name?" Levi glanced at him.

"Levi"

"That's a strong name." Levi smirked.

"I suppose" he mumbled and took a sip of his coffee.

"This may sound strange, but can I touch you?" Eren asked looking slightly to the right of his general direction. Levi pondered for a moment before setting down his coffee.

"Go ahead" Eren smiled wide. He slowly slid his hand forward across the small table top before making contact with Levi's hand. He used both hands to feel over his fingers as if searching for something. His moved his hand from Levi's wrist, meeting his leather jacket and following it up his arm to his elbow then to his shoulder before moving over it, sliding up the side of his neck and resting on his right cheek. Eren paused and brought up his other hand and lightly caressed his face before moving his fingers over every dip and smooth surface of his face, memorizing every detail. His fingers trailed over his temple to his forehead and slid down smoothing out the crease between his eyebrows before sliding his first two fingers over the brows and his thumbs dragged slightly down his nose before slipping off the sides and over his closed eyes. His fingers slid down his cheeks and smoothed along his sharp jaw line and down his neck slipping passed his protruding Adam's apple and down to his collar bones, brushing over them slowly before retracting his hands from him. Levi opened his eyes as his wandering hands left him. Eren had a hint of pink dusted his cheeks and was smiling lightly, his hands wrapped around his cup.

"You're quite beautiful" he said quietly. Levi's eyes widened slightly before returning to normal.

"Thanks" he mumbled taking a sip of his drink.

They talked for a long time before Levi looked at his watch. He frowned.

"I need to leave" he said. Eren's smile dropped slightly.

"Oh." He said and tilted his head down towards his hands. Levi pushed his chair out and stood.

"Umm" Eren said before stopping and looking to where he was standing moments ago.

"Yes?" Levi asked.

"Could I touch you, again? Just for a moment?" He asked a slight blush washing over his cheeks. Levi leaned down slightly so eren's hand could reach him.

"Sure" Eren turned to where he heard his voice and slowly raised his hands before they reached his face. As soon as they made contact Levi's eyes slipped shut. Eren's hands moved slowly, taking in every detail before his hands rested on his cheeks, caressing softly before he reluctantly let go and returned them to his cup.

"Thank you" Levi stood straight again.

"You're welcome" his said and raised his hand hesitating by Eren's cheek before settling on his shoulder, giving a soft squeeze and releasing him. Levi gave a soundless sigh before turning and walking to the counter. The woman finished with a customer and looked at him smiling.

"Thank you!" She said quietly, grasping his hand. "I've never seen him look so happy. You're the first person to actually talk to him here, besides the staff." Her smile was wide. Levi slowly tugged his hand out of her grasp.

"You're welcome, but could you tell me, does he come here often?" Levi asked.

"Oh yes! He's here everyday! He sits in the same spot day after day."

"Thank you" Levi nodded giving a parting look to Eren before walking out of the cafe.

Levi returned to the cafe the next day, the bell chiming and walking to the counter and ordering a house coffee. The waitress smiled at him and waved him off. He walked towards the back and noticed Eren immediately, sitting by the window. He was holding a book with one hand and his fingers skimming across the page his stare fluctuating with emotions the more he moved his hands. Levi slowly walked to him and stood to the side glancing at the page, seeing a series of random looking bumps on the page. Levi reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Eren raised his hand and placed it on Levi's.

"Levi, you're back!" He said smiling. Levi let a small smile grace his features.

"Yes" he sat down across from Eren, watching as Eren placed a velvet book mark in between the pages he was reading. He set it off to the side and reached forward grasping Levi's hand in both of his. His smile was wide.

"I'm glad, I thought I'd never touch you again." He trailed off. Levi concluded that by touch he meant see. Levi turned his hand and held Eren's, making him smile shyly. They began asking questions and getting to know each other. Eren talked adamantly and smiled the entire time bring more small smiles to Levi's face. Levi was enjoying spending time with the man.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" He asked, the question innocent but it bothered Levi.

"No" he said his annoyance leaking into his voice.

"Boyfriend?" Eren asked.

"I'm not in a relationship." He said cutting off the conversation. Eren smiled.

"I'm surprised, with how beautiful you are, I assumed men and women would be lining up." He said, raising the hand not held by Levi to hide his giggle. Levi shrugged.

"I intimidate people" he said, stroking the back of Eren's hand with his thumb, subconsciously.

"Really?" Eren gasped. "I never would have known" he said. Levi squeezed his hand for a moment before lifting his other and lightly placing it on the man's cheek. Eren leaned his cheek into the gesture before lifting his hand to keep it there. Even though he couldn't see, he could experience through touch. His eyes closed and he smiled, a calm washing over his face as he relaxed.

They stayed like that for a while, Levi's thumb stroking Eren's cheek bone and a serene smile caressing his lips.

"I want to thank you" Eren said quietly.

"For what?" Levi asked, confusion edged across his voice.

"For talking to me, letting me touch you, you touching me, listening and responding. People tend to avoid me, because I'm blind. It stopped bothering me when I was young, but I live a very lonely life. Talking with you like this makes me happy, it eases the loneliness. Even if you never come back after today, I will cherish the memories you shared with me." He said his voice wavering as tears flowed freely from his eyes, but he still tried to smile, even though the edges of his lips were quivering. Levi's face sank with regret. Regret for not meeting him sooner, for not saving him from his loneliness. Levi stood, crossed to his side and kneeled by his chair, pulling him into a tight embrace. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and rested his forehead in the crook of his neck, while Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's thin waist, pulling him close. His hand came up to rest on the back of eren's head, and gently caressed him.

"I'll never leave you alone, I promise." Levi whispered into his hair. Eren sobbed loudly, tightening his hold on him. Levi vaguely heard the two cafe waitresses ushering people quickly out of the shop, until they were left alone. With people out of the shop Levi didn't hesitate to stand and switch their positions so Eren was sitting in his lap, while Levi sat in the chair. He held him tight, like if he let go, Eren would disappear. Eren continued to sob quietly. Levi quickly pulled out his phone and texted his boss that he wasn't going to make it to work today, and turned off his phone. They sat like that just holding each other until Eren calmed down and was only shaking slightly, tears slowing until they stopped completely. Levi slowly pulled back and took eren's face in his hands. He studied his flushed face and trembling lips, wet streaks blending together to make his whole cheek wet. Levi pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped away his tears.

"Don't cry, anymore. I don't like seeing you cry." Levi whispered. Eren nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Noticeably calmer now Eren smiled and raised his hands to Levi's face before running his hand over his cheek and through his hair, tilting his face and pressing his lips to his cheek. Levi's eyes closed and he relished the feeling of the man's lips on his skin. Eren kept them there for a few seconds before pulling away. Levi raised his hand to Eren's cheek, stroking it softly and taking in all his features. His foggy green eyes were watery and puffy but the tears didn't fall. His messy brown hair falling slightly into his eyes and his cheeks pink. His face still held a young, innocent quality. Levi's face hovered a few inches away from Eren's. Levi's eyes followed his fingers movements as they trailed from his high cheek bones down the side of his face, across his soft jaw line and they slipped over Eren's slightly parted, soft lips. His fingers resting over them before being replaced by his thumb, stroking over his bottom lip. His eyes moved up to look at Eren's eyes. His eyes held nothing but the sense of a far away look. Levi moved closer to his face and removed fingers and lightly brushed his lips over his. Eren gasped softly, his lids closed and he tilted his face slightly to the side, but not making any move to deepen it. Levi's eyes flickered over his face but they closed and he pressed his lips to the other man's a little more. Eren's hand came up to caress Levi's face as he kissed him back. The kiss was nothing but sweet, slow and gentle. Levi loved the feeling of his lips on his own, it made him feel warm and it gave him a strange sensation in his abdomen, he supposed this feeling was what people referred to as "butterflies".

The kiss ended far too soon for either of them, but unfortunately people needed air. Eren rested his forehead against Levi's and placed his hands on either side of his neck.

"Thank you" Eren whispered.

"Why are you thanking me now?" Levi asked a slight chuckle, itching to escape his lips.

"For making this memorable, and making me happy." Eren said and pressed his lips to Levi's again, not giving him time to respond. Levi gave in and kissed him back with equal amounts of passion that Eren was putting into it. Their lips moved together, similarly to dancing. They pulled each other close and spent the day like that. Talking every now and then but mostly just holding and feeling each other. When it was closing time they reluctantly parted ways and Eren picked up his forgotten book before kissing him good bye and walking out of the cafe. His stick bumping into the items around him to keep him on the right path. Levi went to follow him out when he was pulled back by the two women. He stared at them with a questioning look. They were crying but he had no idea why.

"We want to thank you for showing him love and kindness, God knows he deserves it.. we also wanted to warn you." Levi frowned.

"Warn me?" He questioned. The women nodded. The younger of the two spoke.

"Eren has short-term memory loss. Every four days he forgets everything. That book he was carrying, it's his journal. He speaks to a computer and it records his words and transfers them to a machine that makes them into Brail. He reads that journal everyday to remember what he forgot." She explained. "I have never seen him so happy. Almost everyday he brings that book and sits there reading about his life as a third person looking in. It's why he asks to touch people. So he can recognize by feel and description."

Levi's heart sank at the thought of Eren forgetting him. His eyes grew in determination.

"Then I'll make him fall for me, again and again. I'll rekindle his love, every time." He told them and walked out of the shop. The two women stared after him, clinging to each other and crying, smiles on their faces.


	2. Cigarette kiss

Levi sat behind his school listening to the far away excited chattering of the brats he went to school with.

"Tch, annoying" he mumbled pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his black uniform pants. He tapped one out and leaned against the building before looking out, passed the fence, over the valley below. He set it between his lips and lit it was a flick of his thumb. His school was special. Every student and staff member had an ability of some sort, his was fire. He took a drag and pulled the cigarette from his lips, held it, and slowly exhaled.

"Yeah I'm just going to take a break, I'll be back soon" he heard a voice call, he looked over spotting a boy in a pristine uniform wearing glasses and a stupid look on his face. He was smiling and waving to someone before stepping behind the building and out of the persons sight. His smile dropped and he let out an annoyed sigh, loosening his tie and removing his glasses. He glanced over at Levi, who returned his gaze with a glare. The boy frowned.

"The hell you glaring at me for?" He asked annoyance lacing his voice. Levi just "tched" and returned his gaze to the valley. The boy walked closer and leaned against the wall a few feet from him.

"Got an extra cigarette? Left my pack at home." He said. Levi looked over at him, obviously not believing he actually smoked. He recognized him now. This was Eren jeager, the goody to shoes from his class. He smirked thinking it would be funny to see him choke on the smoke. He pulled out his pack and tossed him a cigarette.

"Got a light?" Levi just peered at him from the corner of his eye.

"Nope" he finally spoke.

"How'd you light yours then?" Levi didn't respond just flicked his thumb over his forefinger causing a small flame to appear. He dropped his hands to stuffed them into his pockets.

"Fine" Eren said and took a few steps towards him before leaning down and putting the end of his cigarette against Levi's. He drew in a breath not breaking eye contact with the stoic face before him. He pulled back when his cigarette was effectively lit. He leaned back against the wall not bothering to make distance between them. Levi blinked for a second then turned his head slightly to look at him. This kid was smoking like he did it all the time. His gaze resting on the valley before him, unmoving, eyes set in a emotionless mask.

"You wanna say something or are you just going to stare." Eren asked removing his cigarette from his mouth but not giving him a glance. Levi said nothing and turned back to the view. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Eren finished his cigarette and put it out on the smooth rocks under his feet. Levi watched him from the corner of his eye, as he readjusted his tie, put his glasses back in place and fished a pack of gum from his pockets before throwing a piece in his mouth. He smoothed out any wrinkles from his uniform and gave Levi a glance before turning and walking back the way he came. Levi watched him leave then put out his own cigarette and went to class.

Levi walked into the loud classroom a minute before the professor. He sat in his regular seat away from people, in the back and scanned his eyes over the students until they landed on Eren. He was back to the way he always saw him. Energetic and always smiling. Levi frowned and turned towards the teacher before going to his own little world away from all the shit going on.

The next day at lunch, Levi walked to his usual place behind the school, pulled out a cigarette before lighting it and taking a long drag. He held it for a moment then let it out. He stared out at the valley for maybe a minute before the crunching of foot steps alerted him of another person's presence. He turned to see Eren there, already walking towards him only to stop a few feet away and ask for a cigarette. Levi tapped one out and tossed it to him only for Eren to once again come close and light his with the end of Levi's. Levi stared into eren's eyes for the few moments they were so close. He had again, taken off his glasses and loosened his tie. He noticed today Eren didn't slick back his hair and comb it like he usually did. Today it was messy and tousled. Eren pulled back and leaned against the wall next to him. Taking the cigarette from between his lips and releasing the puff of air. He again didn't say a word after that, until he finished his cigarette a few minutes later, putting it out and just sat there, staring out at the horizon. They sat in a comfortable silence for another 10 minutes before Eren stood up fixed his look and walked away waving a hand once in goodbye and turning the corner.

Levi turned the corner to the back of the school, walked a ways then sat down leaning against the wall, pulling his pack from his pocket and tapping one out. He lit it and took a drag, releasing the smoke a second later. He didn't have to wait long for Eren to come around the corner. His jacket was unbuttoned and his tie loose, glasses already being put in his chest pocket. As he made his way over to him, Levi tapped out a cigarette and tossed it too him. Eren sat down next to him and put it to his lips, Levi turned his head and met him half way to light his cigarette. Their eyes only met like this for a few moments everyday for the passed two weeks. It had become routine. Eren seemed to keep his gaze longer this time, before pulling away and letting out the puff of smoke. Levi watched him from the corner of his eye, as Eren returned his gaze once again to the view passed the chain link fence. They had not spoken a word the last week but Levi could tell a difference in his attitude around the others now. His friends didn't seem too happy about it. Eren stopped gelling his hair and wasn't very preppy anymore. He would sit there quietly nodding as they talked.

Today Eren stayed for the entire lunch break. When the warning bell rang he calmly got up as I did and he readjusted his outfit. We walked to class and I watched him take out a piece of gum and pop it into his mouth. He glanced at me but I just subtly shook my head. He shrugged and walked into the room first before I waited a moment then I entered. He walked to his friends and smiled at them. I walked passed him and to my desk in the back. I watched for more differences in his behavior. His friend mikasa I knew had super strength and his friend armin was extremely smart on the genius scale but had an affinity for speed. I then realized I didn't know what eren's affinity was. I'd ask tomorrow.

Levi was sitting back there for a few minutes before Eren showed up. Levi turned towards him his arm resting on his bent knee, already having a lit cigarette in his lips. Eren looked towards the valley an annoyed look on his face. He made his way over to Levi before bringing his eyes to meet his. Levi gave him a questioning look before tossing him a cigarette. Eren gratefully took it and squatted down next to him and pressed the end to Levi's waiting cigarette. Levi searched eren's eyes for any clues on what was wrong, but he was never any good at reading people. Eren finally pulled away and sat down next to Levi so close that their shoulders were touching. He took a long drag and released it slowly. He sat Indian style with his cigarette resting between his slightly parted lips. Levi watched him for a moment before removing his own cigarette from his lips.

"What's wrong, brat?" He asked his voice sounding bored but slightly concerned as he turned his face to look at him. Eren took a drag then released it, resting the cigarette between his fingers on his knee tapping it off.

"Just tired of pretending to be something I'm not."

"Aren't we all" Levi agreed. "Then stop pretending" he said like it was the most obvious thing.

"I don't want to lose mikasa and armin as friends."

"If they are really your friends, they will accept you for who you are"

Eren turned to look at him now their faces just inches apart. Levi stared into his twin pools of liquid amber, while Eren returned his gaze. They sat like that for a while just looking, taking in all the details of the others face. Eren switched his cigarette to his right hand and raised his left to Levi's forehead. He paused and looked at him for permission. Levi made no move to stop him, so he slipped his fingers through Levi's silky smooth hair and down into his under cut, liking the way it felt against his fingers. Levi relaxed slightly and allowed Eren to continue. Eren rubbed his fingers along his undercut feeling the short hair was really soft and not pokey like he was expecting. Levi relaxed further and adjusted to lay on his back with his head resting in eren's lap. Eren lifted his arms and waited for him to get settled before resuming his touching of Levi's hair. Levi closed his eyes and relaxed, taking a drag from his cigarette every once in a while. Eren looked out to the view completely forgetting about his problems for a short while as he smoked and played with Levi's hair.

Towards the end to the break, when both of them had put out their cigarettes, Levi spoke again.

"What's your affinity? You know mine is fire."

"Explosion" he said and raised his hand and snapped. A quiet explosion rang out a hundred yards from them in the air out of no where. Levi looked out at it.

"You can do one that far away?"

"Yeah, I can manipulate it, too. I can make various sizes and amounts." He said setting his hand back to where it rested over Levi's chest. Levi then noticed a marking on eren's wrist. Without thinking her grabbed it and raised his sleeve, imagine his surprise to see a full sleeve of tattoos. Levi raised a thin eye brow at Eren.

"Just who are you, anyways?" Levi asked.

"Oh me? I'm Eren jeager, secret emo kid of class 2B." He said snickering. Levi smirked at him this time.

"Good, glad to know I wasn't imagining things" Eren looked down at him with a slight quirk to his lips. Without thinking he bent down and lightly pressed his lips to Levi's. Levi blinked for a moment before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. It lasted for another few seconds before Eren pulled back and continued looking out at the view until the lunch break ended.

That day after school Eren confronted his two best friends. He told them how he really was and how he had made a friend. Armin looked sad and dejected, claiming that that wasn't who he really was and that he knew him better. Mikasa immediately started blaming Levi, saying it was his fault for eren's change. Eren defended him, of course. Eren was hurt and mad but most of all he was relieved that he didn't have to hide anymore.

Levi walked out of the school building to see Eren and his two friends argueing over something. The girl looked pissed. She yelled something but I only caught the last part.

"- it's his fault!"

"No it's not! I was like this far before I met him!" Eren defended him. I started to walk closer but mikasa saw me and bolted around Eren to get to me. Eren shouted for her to stop. I pulled my hand out of my pocket and raised it, but before I could a small explosion erupted in front of her knocking her back but not affecting me at all. I looked passed her to Eren who had his hand raised. He had a desperate look on his face, I didn't like it. Mikasa looked back at him in shock.

"You would use your affinity against me?"

"I had no choice. You could have hurt him, or he hurt you. "

"Tch, you think this punk could hurt me?" She said offended at the prospect.

"Oh get over yourself. Sure you're strong but against a long range fire type you're at a disadvantage." Eren scoffed at her. She got up and rushed him, pulling back her fist and slamming it into his cheek. A sickening crack echoed through the area. Mikasa seemed to snap out of her rage in a split second. She reached out to Eren who's face had swung side ways from the impact. He slapped her hand away, and glanced at me before giving a quick tilt motioning me to follow him. I stepped towards him and mikasa swung around to charge at me again but Eren snapped and a larger explosion flung her to the side. His face set in a scowl as he watched her try to get up. A large black mark was slowly spreading across his face. He motioned me again and I continued walking before setting into stride next to him. I followed him until we reached an apartment complex. He started walking up the stairs and I followed behind. He got to a door and unlocked it, pushing inside and setting his bag down. He walked over to the couch and slumped down on it. I sat down next to him and raised his chin with my hand as gently as I could. His eyes met mine and I saw the swimming emotions in them. I frowned before putting my hand against his cheek and focusing. A green glow surrounded it and a crack sounded but he didn't move. The black mark started to recede until it was no longer present. I let out a heavy breath and removed my hand. He moved his jaw and looked surprised. I gave him a stern look.

"Don't tell anyone." He smiled and pulled on the back of my neck until my lips met his. I was in an awkward position so I shifted until I was straddling his hips and my hands were resting on either side of his head. My thumbs traced his check bones as we continued to kiss. He broke the kiss and looked up slightly at me. I gave a very small smile and relaxed resting my forehead against the crook of his neck and lazily dropping my arms across his shoulders. He relaxed against the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist. We sat like that for a while before falling asleep.

The following months were boring, Eren and I started dating right after that incident and he started to be himself. Mikasa didn't really talk to him anymore, only ranting about me being a terrible influence, so Eren cut her off. Armin and him were still close hanging out every once in a while. He treated Eren the same and even I started to like him a bit. He wasn't so bad for a brat. Eren changed his look to something more comfortable and if I'm being honest with myself, it was really hot. His look screamed bad boy, and the girls were starting to take notice. Like now, I looked over to see Eren walking down the hall way, a posey of girls right on his heels. He had an annoyed look on his face but I just smirked and leaned against his locker, not bothering to help him. As he made his way over I noticed one girl in perticular. She was the queen bee of the school, her name was Annie. She seemed dead set on having Eren. I frowned as she stopped him and put a hand on his chest, dragging it down suggestivly. He pushed her hand away, telling her he wasn't interested. He walked passed her and set his eyes on me, his eye brow twitching when he realized I had witnessed everything and didn't go to help him. I flashed him an innocent smile and put a cigarette between my lips and handed him one. He accepted it and waited for me to light mine. I glanced over at queen bee to see her glaring at me. I smirked and light my cigarette tilting my head up as Eren leaned forward pressing his body into mine and lighting his with mine. I pulled my cigarette from my lips letting out the smoke blowing it in her direction. She glared harshly at me before raising her hand, I smirked before pulling Eren down and kissing him while snapping in her direction. Two balls of fire flew in her direction stopping her ice before it formed. I pulled back, and Eren leaned down to my ear.

"Jealous are we?"

"Hardly. Just had to show her that you're taken" I said shrugging. He chuckled lightly in my ear before putting in his combination to the locker next to us and putting out his cigarette in the ash tray on the top shelf. I handed him mine and he put it out too.

" ready?" He asked. I nodded and we walked passed her, but I couldn't help giving her a victorious smirk. Eren was mine after all, and no one could have him but me.


	3. New neighbor

Levi laid on his back on his bed, staring absently at his plain grey ceiling. His mind not really focusing on anything. He brought his hand to his mouth and pulled his cigarette away from his lips, letting out a gray cloud of smoke from his parted lips. He slightly turned his head as he felt a low rumbling of a large truck trying to back up the tiny street he lived on. Curiousity getting the better of him, he stood not bothering to put cover his muscled and tatted torso. He peered out the window of his apartment, glaring lightly at the moving truck that had sweaty workmen carrying furniture and boxes into the apartment across from his. Granted, said apartment was across the street but it was so small that there was only about 20 feet between the two windows. A car caught his attention as it pulled into the parking spot for that apartment. A tall woman with short black hair and a frilly dress stepped out of the car and started talking to the workmen enthusiastically. Levi felt a pain in his forehead already. He went to close his window when a movement caught his eye, pausing him. From the other side of the car a man stepped out, he was on the tall side with short brown messy hair, and slightly tanned skin. His glare he sent her way, accented by his eyebrow piercing. He wore a skin tight black tshirt that gave little to the imagination, showing his muscled frame and his tatted up right arm, and black loose pants. Levi felt a smirk pull at his lips, noticing the man reach into his pocket and retrieve a pack of cigarettes. He tapped one out and placed it between his lips. Levi stared at the handsome man. The girl yelled at him again, and he waved dismissively at her walking over and lifting two large boxes easily, carrying them into the house.

Levi sat on his wide side sill and rested his back against the frame, one leg lazily hanging out of it. This wasn't going to be so bad. Not when his new neighbor was super hot. He watched as the attractive man came into the room across from his, the man sat the boxes down and gave a soundless sigh. Levi saw him look out his window, but made no move to react in any way, just watched him. The man stared at him for a moment before turning and leaving the room. Levi didn't move, his eye staring blankly into the room, smoke drifting lazily from the cigarette between his lips. He watched as the man came back to the room with what looked like parts of a bed frame. He watched him start to put pieces together, not 15 minutes later he came back to the room with the mattress. Levi was slightly impressed that he could carry it himself. He dropped it unto the bed frame, straightening it and sat down on it. He looked at his hands before tipping his face up the staring right into Levi's eyes. Levi didn't move, just watching him. The man came to the already open window and also sat on the edge. He stared out at Levi but didn't make any attempt to say anything. Levi broke eye contact and reach his hand over for his pad of paper and a sharpie. He brought them to his lap and scribbled some thing down. The man watched him curiously. Levi showed him the paper.

Could you write down your name.

The man read it before glancing back up at the blank face staring at him. The man faced forwards, both legs hanging out the window before raising his right hand and slowly finger spelling

E R E N.

Levi stayed very still for a moment before taking his cigarette out of his lips and crushing the end in his ash tray and putting down his pad of paper. He turned his body to face forwards as well, pushing the window the rest of the way up, giving him plenty of room. He rested his eyes on the man- Eren, and signing,

"You can sign?"

Eren nodded.

"You're not deaf I saw that girl yell at you" he signed again.

"I'm not, both my parents are deaf" Eren signed. Levi smirked. "I'm guessing you are?"

"Yeah"

"What's your name?" Eren asked.

L E V I. He finger spelled. Eren gave a small smile, "Nice to meet you" Levi smirked and nodded. Eren glanced to the side to see the girl from before yelling up at him. He ignored her looking back up at Levi.

"Who's she?" Levi asked.

"My kid sister, A" Eren signed with an annoyed face.

"Kid. Sister?" Levi asked accentuating the sign kid.

"I'm six years older" Eren signed. Levi's brows slightly pulled together.

"How old are you?"

"28" Eren signed. "You?"

"31" Levi signed a smirk on his lips, drawing Eren's attention to them. Eren took a good look at the man hanging out the opposite window. He was hot to say the least, he looked to be a little shorter than him. His short raven hair falling in front of his left eye and combed over his head showing the short cut on the right side leading down and around the under side of his hair, his two brow piercings side by side on his right eye brow. His eyes seemed to be set in a permanent state of seriousness. His chiseled chest and abs were nothing shy of breath taking with tattoos drawing attention to them. On his neck was a sun and a tribal on his right arm. Also it looked like a back tattoo coming over he shoulders and arms just barely. Before he could stop himself he signed,

"Can I see your back tattoo?" Levi blinked at this, seeming to contemplate for a second before pulling his legs in and turning himself so the other man could see his back. It was a set of wings, starting from center upper back and spreading over and across his arms stopping just below his elbows. He sat there for about 20 seconds before peering over his shoulder at Eren. Eren signaled him to turn around. Levi did and decided just to watch him. The man was gorgeous, liquid amber eyes peering into his own metallic gray.

"Why do you smoke?" Levi asked.

"I have a lot of reasons, stress relief, I don't like talking so it gives me a reason not to" Levi actually chuckled at that. Eren paused looking at him, his laugh was different, not at all what he was used to around his other deaf friends. Levi's laugh was deep and.. luxurious, was the only comparison he could make. Levi stopped and smirked at eren's surprised expression.

"You laugh normally." Eren said, rather than sign.

"I should hope so" Levi signed. Eren Actually blushed slightly.

"You heard me? I didn't move my lips on purpose." Eren signed. Levi did nothing but turned his head and pulled his hair back to reveal the cochlear implant on the side of his head. Eren's eyes widened slightly.

"I could have talked this whole time?" Eren signed.

"I prefer to sign. I don't miss anything that way." Levi signed, shrugging.

"Can you speak?" Eren signed. Levi stared at him for a minute, debating on how he should answer him. Should he tell him? Would it ruin the atmosphere? Levi sighed before.

"Yes I can speak" Levi voice was rough yet crisp, deep and enticing. Eren shuddered, this man only spoke four short words yet the affect they had on him was a bit scary. His body seems to pulse, his blood running through his veins. He started to breathe a little faster, what in the world was going on with him?

"Wow" the word fell from his lips in a breathy tone before he could stop himself. His eyes widened and his heart thumped in his chest.

"Are you okay, Eren?" He asked. The way his name sounded coming from him, made it sound erotic. Eren let out a muffled groan and looked away from him.

"I'm fine" he signed. He glanced back up at him to see him smirking,

"Tell me, Eren, are you gay?" Levi signed. Eren felt his face heat up.

"Obviously" he signed rolling his eyes. He didn't think it was possible for Levi's smirk to widen. Levi leaned back in a way that brought attention to the tightening abs.

"Want me to welcome you to the neighborhood?" Levi signed. He actually meant it, Levi was drawn to Eren in more ways than one, obviously the feeling was mutual. Eren stared at him for a long while his expression shifting through different thoughts. Levi brought up his hands, drawing eren's attention, before signing "tea". Eren's face went white, Levi burst of laughing.

"What did you expect?" Levi signed after a minute of controlling his laughter. Eren shook his head and climbed back into his room, shutting his window. Levi frowned, he waited a minute before seeing Eren leaving his building and walking over to his. Levi walked in and shut his window. He walked out of his apartment grabbing a bouncy ball on his way out. He walked to the railing, his was on the third floor. He looked down to see Eren come into view. He tossed the bouncy ball, it landing just in front of him. Eren looked up and saw Levi smirking down at him. He signed 3, paused then signed 35. Eren nodded and started walking up the steps. He landed on the third floor and noticed Levi leaned against the railing looking at him. Levi put two fingers to his head giving a weird salut and walking to the door that said 35 on it. He slipped a key in the door and pushed it open.

"Take off your shoes" Levi signed slipping off his. He walked in and started a pot of tea on the stove. Eren glanced around taking in how clean everything was. He walked over to Levi and leaned against the counter next to him. They fell into comfortable conversation.

Eren loved watching him sign, even though his face stayed mostly neutral, there were a few times that he would smile a little or his eyes would widen in surprise. They spent hours in his apartment. Just signing for hours. Eren started to like him more and more. Levi looked away for a minute to pick something up and Eren closed in, bringing his hand to the side of his face to gently direct it to his own. He paused before closing the gap to give him time to pull away. When he made no move to do so, Eren closed the distance. His lips were surprisingly soft. Levi brought his hands up to weave his fingers through Eren's chocolate colored locks. The kiss started innocent but quickly picked up until their mouths open and a battle for dominance ensued. Levi used momentum and pushed Eren forward so he was laying on top of him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, holding him to him. They broke apart gasping for breath. Levi made eye contact with him, panting. The sight was erotic and Eren muffled a groan looking at it. He brought up a hand,

" you're so beautiful" he signed. Levi blushed slightly and brought his lips to Eren's ear.

"You're pretty sexy, yourself" he whispered. Eren's arms tightened around him, and his breathing became harsh.

"How do you do this to me?" He gasped.

"I'm talented" Levi said with a smirk. They spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other, and stealing kisses.


	4. Classroom confessions

Levi looked over from his desk to where the object of all his desire rested. Some brat named Eren jeager. Levi was an openly gay person and he knew Eren liked men but wasn't as open about it. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and rested his chin in his palm with his elbow on the desk. He continued to mindlessly play with his pencil, spinning it and twirling it in his nimble fingers. His face grew into a frown as the kid behind him made Eren laugh. He wanted to make him laugh, among other things. He tsked and finished his work quickly. Just as the bell rang, he started to put away his things, taking his time. When everyone left he stood up and swung his backpack on only to run into the very thing causing all his frustration.

"What are you still doing here, jeager." He snapped at him having to sit in a desk to not fall over.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized. He looked to his feet and started to fidget.

"What is it?" Levi asked again.

"I just, I-I wanted to tell you.. I-I ...tsk" Eren let out a sound of annoyance at not being able to articulate a sentence. He settled for kissing him. To say Levi was surprised would be a massive understatement. He was so shocked he couldn't move. After a few seconds, Eren pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I just thought, maybe you felt the same way. I guess I was wrong, sorry to keep you" Eren said and went to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, brat?" Levi said and stalked up to him and pulled him in for another kiss. Eren melted into it.

Levi wrapped his arms around eren's thin waist, and he let out the hottest little moan Levi had ever heard. Eren quickly wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling slightly. Levi couldn't hold back the small groan and Eren started to tremble from the rush. Eren opened his mouth to him and Levi quickly invaded, running his tongue along the underside of eren's, coaxing it out to play. Eren moaned louder this time. Levi couldn't take much more of this. Eren pulled on his hair again, harder this time, and the first layer of his control fell.

Levi quickly pushed Eren back until his legs hit the desk behind him, forcing him to sit on it. Levi used a hand to push between eren's legs, spreading them apart, and settling between them. Eren broke the kiss, with a need to breathe deeper. Levi pulled eren's uniform tan jacket off of his shoulders, exposing his neck and collar bones to him. Levi kissed right below his right ear and started trailing down wards until reaching his shoulder and he pushed aside the fabric closest to the neck and sucked greedily. Eren moaned desperately, writhing against him. Levi scooted him all the way to the edge of the desk and pressed against him, grinding lightly, to not scare him away. Eren latched onto Levi, wrapping his legs tightly around him, locking his ankles together. Eren pulled him closer, as close as he could get them. He desperately wanted him, he craved him. Levi took the invitation and started to rock his hips against him. Levi pressed his hand to the center of his back pulling towards him, while leaning forwards, forcing him into a position to get greater contact. Levi went to attacking his neck, no longer caring about obviousness. He sucked harshly to his pulse point and Eren whimpered hotly in his ear. Levi trailed his lips up to eren's ear and pressed them to it.

"Keep your voice down, unless you want us to be found" he said a tugged on his ear with his teeth. "Bite me if you need to."

Eren nodded dumbly. Levi ripped his own jacket off dropping it behind him. Eren immediately went to it, ready to bite if he need to, and Levi wanted him to. He pulled eren's hips as far forward as he could and started a pace, rocking into him, grinding their erections together, trying to relieve the building pressure and heat. Eren bit down, muffling his sounds as his hands gripped at his hair, his shirt, his shoulders, anything he could get his hands on. Eren started to tighten his hold of his legs in rhythm with Levi, pulling himself to increase the pressure.

"Faster" Eren panted out. Levi groaned and complied. Eren started to let out the hottest little moans he had ever heard. He was so hard it hurt. Levi pulled at the front of eren's shirt and slid his hand up, taking the shirt with it. When Levi could finally get to it, pulled Eren flat to him with both hands on his back, keeping him there. His mouth latched onto his rosy buds, and sucked, before flicking his tongue across it. Eren bit down hard but his shout was still loud. Eren pushed his hands up the back of Levi's shirt and raked his nails down his smooth skin, creating angry red lines. Levi shuddered and groaned against his chest.

"Levi, I-I'm close" Eren said practically gasping for breath. Levi brought his hand to the back of eren's head and held him still while he kissed to daylights out of him. Tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. He pace picked up and started going harder and faster. Eren was a whrithing mess, struggling to keep his moans quiet and failing miserably. Levi shuddered as he came and reached between them, and grabbed eren's shaft through his thin uniform pants and squeezed lightly. Levi slapped his hand over eren's mouth as he came, hard, to muffle his cry of ecstasy. The boys gasped to catch their breath. Eren had his arms wrapped around Levi's shoulders while Levi supported himself, his arms propped up on the desk, caging him in. Eren dropped his legs and slowly came back to an upright position. Levi stayed still and rested his head on eren's shoulder. Levi slowly wrapped his arms around eren's trembling frame, holding him close.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you." Levi said lips pressed against his ear. Eren let out a low whine.

"So are we together now?" Eren asked.

"If you want us to be" Levi said, pulling back to look him in the eye. Eren smiled.

"I'd like that."

I got bored...yup..

-lisaluu


	5. Promise

Levi walked into the quiet bar and glanced around. Soft music played in the back round and a few people were sitting around the tables. He adjusted his heavy jacket and walked towards the bar, the storm raging behind him. He arrived at the bar and took a seat in a stool near the wall. He shrugged his jacket off leaving him in his thin, black, long sleeve shirt, and tossed it on the stool next to him. He rested his arm on the counter and slightly moved his fingers, signaling the bartender.

A man younger than him, walked over to him while drying a glass with a towel.

"What can I get you?" He asked smiling lightly at him.

"Scotch" Levi said, scowling at him. The man continued to smile and turned around quickly making his simple drink and placing it on a coaster in front of him. "Enjoy" he said casting his eyes down and walking into the back room. Levi watched him as he left. The kid looked young. Whatever not his problem.

His hand wrapped around his drink and he took a small sip, as the liquid touched his tongue and his eyes widened. This was the expensive stuff, he didn't order this. He smacked his hand on the counter and the man came back from the room and came over to him, a small look of confusion on his face.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I didn't order this." Levi glared at the kid. He just smiled.

"You ordered scotch"

"Yeah scotch, not this expensive shit" the man continued to smile.

"It's on me" he went to go back to where he had come from.

"Wait" Levi called, pausing the man's stride. "What's your name?" The man turned with a fond smile, Levi had never received before.

"My name's Eren. What's yours?"

"Levi" he mumbled glancing away. Eren walked back over to him, and leaned against the back counter.

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked casually, continuing to "dry" the same glass. Levi glanced up at him,

"I'm a cop" he said taking another sip. Eren smiled wider.

"Really? I would have pegged you as a thug rather than a cop" he said, a far away look in his eyes. Levi glared at him.

"Think I'm too short" he snapped at him, daring him to say something back.

"Oh please, height never had anything to do with it. You're plenty intimidating in your current stature." Eren said waving a hand dismissively. Levi looked at him skeptically tilting his head slightly. He shrugged and took another sip of his scotch.

"Obviously you're a bartender." Eren just smiled. "How old are you anyways, you barely look old enough to drive let alone bartend." Levi asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I lost track a while back." Eren said looking thoughtfully at the ceiling, his finger touching his chin.

"You don't know? How could you not know?" Levi asked, more like accused, in disbelief.

"When you don't have any one around to help celebrate it, it just becomes another day." He said suddenly giving him a sad smile. Levi thought on that for a second before shrugging.

"I suppose"

"Ok, are you married?" Eren asked curiously. Levi gave him a hard stare.

"No"

"Hey, just asking, no need to bite my head off." He said putting his hands up in mock surrender. Levi just "tsked" and finished his drink.

"Want another?"

"You trying to get me drunk?" Levi cocked his head at him. "I have time to kill" Eren said before grabbing his glass and putting it in the sink before grabbing a fresh cup and pouring a second glass of scotch. He wiped off his coaster and put the new glass onto. Levi watched him. He was extremely careful not to contaminate it. Though Levi was grateful, he was also surprised a bartender would bother.

"You know, I served in the military before here." Eren mused.

"Oh?" Levi asked, this got his attention.

"Yes, I was placed in an elite squad. My captain was a short, handsome man with a wicked temper, but he was also a clean freak, though he never admitted it." Eren laughed lightly. Levi smirked sounds a lot like him.

"He was the best of the best, we called him "humanity's strongest"." Levi let out a small gasp. Why did that sound so familiar.

"He was amazing to watch, his movements were fast and precise. His skills were incredible. But.. I couldn't save him, he died." Eren's face morphed into one of complete despair and anguish.

"He died, just like everyone else, until only I was left. Years passed when I noticed I wasn't changing, so I moved. I started a new life hoping to find someone like him again." Eren said coming back to himself and looking up at Levi. Levi had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Eren.." he gasped. Eren reached a hand over and wiped his tears away.

"Come now, heichou, you've never show me tears before." He chuckled a pained smile crossing his face. Levi jumped over the bar landing behind it and pushing Eren up against the counter.

"Eren" he whispered against his lips before pressing them desperately to his lost love.

" glad you remembered me." Eren whispered returning the kiss, running his fingers through his under cut and into his short hair, pulling it back from his face. Levi pulled Eren by the waist trying to bring them closer. He missed him so much. When Eren had told him of his former captain and what happened to him, years of memories came rushing back to him. They were so real yet unfamiliar at the same time. But he knew he loved the man in front of him with everything he had. His emotions running rampant in a way they never had before. Levi kissed him like his life would lose all meaning if he broke it.

"Captain, how I've missed you." Eren said breaking the kiss and crying into his shoulder, holding him as close as he could.

"I love you captain." Eren whispered.

"I love you.. Levi"

Levi's eyes snapped open. He blinked for a second before sitting up and taking in his surroundings. His eyes took in the smooth edges of his office. He sat back in his chair and let out a puff of air.

"Only a dream" he said and looked out his window to the wide open country side of the inner wall rose. He looked back to his desk and pulled out a secret compartment in the leg, removing an envelope. This envelope had been given to him by Eren a few weeks prior and he was instructed not to read it until he was dead. Levi scowled and ripped it open pulling out the letter inside. His angry expression softened within only a few moments. He stood and exited his study walking down the large corridors until he reached the garden. He walked straight through to the very back until he stood under a large cherry tree. At the base of the tree was a plaque.

"Here lies Eren Yeager, friend and comrade"

Levi knelt down in front of the stone and ran his thumb over the engraving. His heart clenched, and his eyes shut tight.

"Why, Eren? Why didn't you tell me?" He cried quietly. He pulled the clean paper in front of him and read,

"Dear Levi,

Thank you for being my captain. Though I'm sorry you have to find out this way. I wanted to tell you in person, but I needed you to be able to kill me. You were the only person that could have. There are so many things I wish I had told you, like how handsome you are and how even you're smallest smile lit up my world. You were my friend when everyone else called me monster. You were my captain when I needed a leader. You were my savior when I needed to be put down, and you were my first love. Thank you for everything, Levi.

I love you, and I always will. I will find you in the next life and I'm going to make you fall for me.

Love,

Eren Yeager"

Levi slumped down, tears falling steadily down his flushed cheeks. His breathing ragged and uneven as he attempted and failed at controlling them. He laided down on the ground, contorting into the fettle position and resting his head on the plaque.

"You brat, keep your promise."


	6. Three Little Words

Eren lazily dragged his pencil across his canvas that was placed in front of him on the table. His cheek resting in his other palm. He glanced up to look at his subject that was across the school yard. Levi Ackerman, the school bad boy, complete with tattoos, piercings and a cigarette between his lips. Eren's eyes made their way back down towards his page. He accented his hair and darkened his upper lashes, sharpening his jaw line. It was a rough, messy sketch, not meant to be seen by others. He brought his eyes back up to Levi only to be met with stormy grey staring back at him. Eren made no sudden movements, only snapping his sketch pad shut, collecting his things and walking back to the school. He didn't bother looking back.

The bell rang loudly, the shrill sound reaching all corners of the school. Eren didn't move from his place at a back table in the library. He had a free period and decided to spend it doing his homework that was due tomorrow. He stared down at his advanced calculus textbook like it just insulted him. He took off his thick rimmed glasses and placed them on top of his sketch book, off to the side of his homework. He sighed and for the next 15 minutes he worked diligently to finish it. His pencil stopped mid stroke at the sound of the chair across from him sliding out and a body sitting down. He glanced up and blinked in surprise. Sitting not 4 feet in front of him was his earlier subject. Levi had his heavily tatted right arm crossed over his left and his lightly black lined eyes staring into his own teal eyes. Eren stared at him for a moment before deciding if he wasn't going to say anything he would just pretend he wasn't there. He continued working on his assignment until he completed it. He put his homework away and glanced at his phone. 30 minutes had passed with Levi just sitting there watching him. Eren closed his textbook and set it aside. He sat back and lifted his eyes to match Levi's stare. Levi hadn't moved an inch this entire time. Eren studied his face; his pale skin, strong jaw, his sharp, piercing, grey eyes, slightly pouty bottom lip. His black hair fell lightly over his eyes and was parted to the right, his undercut a stark difference from his longer top layer of hair.

"Might as well" Eren mumbled, shrugging. He reached for his sketch book and drew out a pencil from his bag. He glanced up at Levi to see him following his movements with his eyes. Eren opened to a fresh page, tilted his canvas so Levi couldn't see his work, and started to lightly sketch, starting with a rough out line then filled in details, like his eyes and lips. He did a face portrait flickering his gaze up at the stoic face to not miss any details. After a while he got a sketch he liked and put away his pencil replacing it with a thin black pen. He carefully out lined the sketch until all the details were there. He was pleased with how well it was turning out. As he finished that he decided to finish the portrait with shading. He glanced up more frequently now to make it accurate. Finally just as the bell rang to go to your next class he finished. He stared at the portrait for a moment then looked up to match it to Levi. Seeing it as almost identical he quickly wrote a note at the bottom of the picture and carefully removed it from his sketch book. He placed it face down on the table and gathered all his things. He stood up with Levi watching his movements. He looked at Levi for a moment before lightly sliding the drawing towards Levi, and walking away to his next class. Levi didn't go after him or even acknowledge his leaving, favoring instead to stare down at the blank paper in front of him. He reached out and flipped the paper over to see a reflection of himself. His eyes widened slightly at how good it was. Then his eyes skimmed over the note at the bottom.

"You should try smiling every once in a while. See you around." And his signature next to it, as every artist signs their work. Levi smirked.

"Interesting." He said, before standing and making his way towards chemistry.

-.

Eren walked swiftly towards the back of the library to his usual spot. He turned the corner to come face to face with Levi who was sitting in his seat, flicking his thumb over the face of his phone. His position was lax and he appeared quite bored. Levi paused and looked up, locking his eyes with Eren's. Eren had a confused look marring his usually quite handsome face. Why levi was sitting in his place was beyond him. He shrugged and set his things down at the table anyways. He stayed standing and contemplated what he should spend his time doing. Homework? He grimaced at the thought causing Levi to raise a fine eye brow. His eyes roamed over the shelf of fantasy novels in front of him. He skimmed his finger tips over the soft and hard cover books, fingers dipping slowly over the thin and thick bindings. He settled on a book called "fablehaven" and pulled it from the shelf. He read the summary, deciding it sounded interesting enough, he walked back to the table. He pulled out the chair and sat down crossing his legs and rested the open book in his lap. His hand came to his face and slipped his glasses off and put them on the table next to him. He turned so he was parallel with the table and propped his face in his hand, starting to read. A few minutes passed in silence before a rough voice broke it.

"That was a decent drawing you did." Levi commented dryly. Eren glanced up at him curiously, before returning his gaze to his book.

"Thanks" a sound of annoyance left Levi's lips and his hand came out to hit Eren's elbow out from under him. Eren avoided smashing his face on the table, catching himself and looked over at Levi who was frowning.

"I told you to smile, not frown." Eren sighed, closing his book and setting it on the table. He turned so Levi had his full attention.

Levi uncrossed his arms and leaned into the table.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" He asked.

"I'm self taught." Eren said. Levi raised a thin eyebrow. "What?"

"What do you mean self taught? No one draws that well without some instruction." Levi said, narrowing his eyes.

"What, but I thought it was just "decent"." Eren smirked, loving the way Levi scowled at him, caught in the act.

"Tch" Levi turned his head away, recrossing his arms in front of him.

"Let's just say I can draw that well because I have lots of practice drawing beautiful things." Eren said a small smile lit his features. Levi's scowl morphed slowly into a more flustered face.

"You are very beautiful." Eren complimented. Levi looked away, a slight blush washed over his cheeks, before mumbling,

"You're not so bad yourself." Eren's smile grew.

"Thanks!"

Their conversation drew on, and they slowly got to know each other popping off question one after the other, occational bantering here and there.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Eren asked.

"Chocolate, strawberries or cherries?" Levi returned.

"Cherries, men or women?" Eren asked not so subtly.

"Men, are you a virgin?" Levi asked smirking at this point.

"No, top or bottom?" Eren leaned forward.

"Depends" Levi said, leaning forward as well.

"On?"

"Who I'm with, and my mood." Levi's sensual voice spoke, his lips came to a stop, inches from Eren's lips.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Eren asked. That was the only thing keeping him from fulfilling his desire to show Levi the effect he had on him.

"No." Levi said and Eren didn't hesitate to close the distance, crushing his lips against the man opposite him. Levi immediately returned the kiss with just as much if not more passion, climbing over the table and swinging his legs over to straddle Eren's hips, all without breaking the kiss. Eren's tongue slid across Levi's bottom lip before biting it roughly and lightly sucking. Levi's hands came up to wrap around Eren's shoulders and slender fingers threaded through his chocolate locks. Eren's hands found purchase on Levi's sharp hips and squeezed them lightly, relishing in the shiver it enticed from him. His left hand wandered down the side of his thigh, his finger tips ghosting along with feather light touches, and his right slid under Levi's shirt to memorize the feeling of his impressive abs. Levi let out a quiet moan as Eren's hand found a weak spot on that back of his thigh. Eren repeated the motion causing Levi to tremble ano tighten his legs around his hips, panting slightly. Levi's hands gripped his hair and yanked his head back, breaking the kiss and exposing his slender neck to him. Levi's lips kissed his collar bone before lightly nibbling it and slowly dragging his tongue up the side, feeling Eren's Adam's apple bobbed as he tried to wet his suddenly dry throat as Levi tugged slightly on his ear lobe with his teeth. Eren's chest reached out to touch Levi's with every fast breath he took.

"Damn it.. getting me all worked up in the library." Levi said panting to catch his breath as Eren hummed against his neck. Eren's hands tightened around Levi's lower back and pulled him until he was flush against him. His mouth trailed kisses down Levi's soft neck leading down until he found where his shoulder met his neck and gently nuzzled the place, wrapping his arms tighter around Levi's petite but strong waist. Levi sighed and let his arms fall loosely around Eren's shoulders and waited until he caught his breath. They rested like that for awhile, just cuddling in that position, it was very comfortable. Levi felt good, not in a sexual way but he felt good, content. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, his breathing slowed until he was slowly drifting into a state of serene calmness.

"Hey Levi.." Eren mumbled, his breath tickling his sensitive neck.

"Hmm?" Levi said not moving from his comfortable placement.

"You wanna go out sometime?" Eren asked feeling his face heat up. He thought for a moment, contemplating the strange match of him and Eren.

The bad boy and the honor student.

"...sure. If we can sit like this again." Levi said nuzzling back into his spot by Eren's neck. Eren smiled against pale skin.

"I can guarantee that."

-.

A bell chimed, echoing around the small space, before the steady thumping of footsteps was heard as Levi moved to answer the door. He undid the latch and opened it to reveal his boyfriend of 5 months. Eren smiled and held up a box of Levi's favorite tea. Levi let a small smile grace his features and stepped aside to let him in. Eren stepped inside and removed his shoes, setting them neatly next to the door. He made his way through the familiar apartment and went to the living room to set up the movie. A few minutes later Levi came in with two mugs of tea and set them on the coffee table that had been pulled closer to the couch, so they could reach their tea better. Eren laid on the couch with his back leaning against the giant fluffy pillow behind him and his legs spread wide. Levi sat down and made himself comfortable between them, resting his back against Eren's chest and his head in the crook of his neck. Eren straightened his outer leg and draped the massive blanket over them. Eren clicked play on the romantic comedy before wrapping his arms snugly around Levi's stomach. They relaxed into each other and watched the film.

About half way through Eren turned and kissed the side of Levi's head. Levi turned to look at him, a question in his eye.

"I've been thinking.. do you.. want to move in together?" Eren asked timidly, hesitance lacing his voice. Levi's eyes widened. Was he ready for that kind of commitment? I mean it had only been five months since that day in the library. Levi smiled.

"I want to." Levi whispered against Eren's ear. His hot breath fanning over him sending shivers up his spine. Eren raised one hand to Levi's chin and guided him so he could kiss him. They languidly kissed until Levi twisted in his body to face him, laying down along Eren's stretched out form. Eren wrapped his arms tighter around Levi. Levi pulled away, feeling a wetness touch his cheek, and looked at him curiously.

"Why are you crying?" Levi asked concern lacing his voice and slowly wiped away his tears. Eren shook his head and gave him a weak smile.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Eren brought his hand up and cupped Levi's cheek stroking it with his thumb. Levi put his hand over his and held it against him.

"Eren, tell me what's wrong." Eren shook his head again and buried his face in Levi's neck.

"I just.. love you so much.. I can barely contain it. His voice was strained and quiet. Levi froze, his body became stiff. Eren felt his change and backed off, rolling him onto his back and onto the couch, and sat on the edge of it. Eren sighed and stood up to walk away.

"I'm sorry" Eren said before retreating to the bathroom, locking himself inside. Levi laid there frozen. He said it, he finally said it, and he froze. Levi finally snapped out of it, anger at himself lighting his features. He quickly sat up and rushed to the bathroom. He rested his forehead against the polished wood,his heart clenched with every quiet cry he heard.

"Eren" he said softly. He heard a muffled sob from inside.

"Please, leave me alone." Eren's voice was weak and barely audible through the door.

"Eren, open the door." He tried the handle finding it locked. "Tch"

"Go away"

"Eren, I will break this door down if you don't open it."

"No you won't. That would cause a mess." Eren scoffed lightly inside.

"Don't test me, brat." Levi said through gritted teeth his annoyance coming through.

"Bite me!" Eren called from inside. Levi took that as an invitation. He went to the next room and retrieved his lock picking set, carefully he unlocked the door and threw it open. Eren was huddled in the corner his arms around his knees and tears streaming down his cheeks. Levi knelt down in front of him and pulled him away from the corner and into his arms, holding him tightly.

He tucked his fingers under Eren's chin and lifted it to get his lips in range and dipped down capturing them in a mind blowing kiss. Eren gasped accidentally letting Levi in. He flicked his tongue against Eren's drawing it into play. Eren moaned softly into the kiss and gradually loosened up. His arms came up and wrapped around Levi's shoulders, while Levi's wrapped around his waist and one through his hair. Levi sat cross legged and pulled Eren to straddle his hips. Eren's arms tightened until his tears finally slowed then stopped. They kissed for a while more, finally Eren felt more than heart break. Levi pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes and took in all the beautiful details of the twin pools of bright turquoise.

"I love you so much, I was overwhelmed and shocked that you said it first. That's why I froze. Please don't be mad at me. I hate it when you're mad at me." Levi pleaded. Eren smiled, his eyes watering slightly.

"I can't be mad at you, have you seen how irresistible you are?" Eren teased, making Levi smirk.

"I want to tell you something." Eren whispered after a while of just string into each other's eyes.

"Anything." Levi said kissing him lightly on the cheek and letting his lips rest there.

"I haven't told you because I was afraid you would leave me for it." Eren tried to explain, Levi nodded slightly but stayed in his place.

"I'm.. I have bipolar disorder. I didn't tell you because there is a stigma about people with mental disorders, that we are all crazy and ticking time bombs ready to go off, and that we are dangerous. But I promise I'm not! I'm medicated, I'm in control, and I would never hurt anyone, especially you!" Eren started to ramble so Levi cut him off with a short kiss.

"I would never leave you for such an idiotic reason. I love you for who you are, your disorder is apart of you, so I love that too. I've never felt threatened or scared and I never will. I love you, Eren jäger. So you're stuck with me." Levi said slowly tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Eren started to cry again but this time Levi let him, because he knew it was happy tears.


	7. Dragons

I soared through the air, creating currents and swirls in the clouds. It was my favorite pass time after all, playing in the clouds. On hot days like today it was especially pleasant. The light mist from them soothing my scales. I looked down at the canopy below me. This part of the forest was isolated, and it was forbidden for humans to enter. A sacred contract between dragons and humans was put in place thousands of years ago and was renewed every 50 years. Speaking of which, it was almost time for a renewal. That wasn't my job yet though. In another thousand years maybe but not soon. I swooped down to get a better look at the form I saw running down on the ground. Probably a monkey being chased by a leopard again. My wings spread out next to me, flapping occasionally to keep me level, and let me sore just above the tree tops to see the scene laid out.

I couldn't believe my eyes, a human man was running through the forest, bleeding badly from what I could smell. He was being chased by a leopard. I sighed exasperatedly and sped up slightly to get ahead of them. I dived straight down closing my wings and slipping through the trees. Just as I was about to hit the ground, I opened my wings, hovering there. My sudden appearance making both stop in their tracks. The man fell backwards his eyes wide, the leopard was much braver. Jumping forward but not too close and growling at me. I glared at it and roared, shaking the ground and sending the leopard running, tail between its legs. I looked down at the man, he showed little fear but I could see his body shaking. He was losing too much blood.

"Stupid human!" I grumbled and landed on the ground. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and the other under his knees, picking him up and holding him against me to better carry him. He stayed silent but tried to get away from me, a small growl halting his uncooperativeness. I spread my wings and a sharp flap sent us soaring into the sky. A quiet shriek left his lips and his free hand gripped my shoulder. I looked down at him slightly to see him wide eyed and curious. Looking around at the spectacular view from this high up. I needed to stop the bleeding though and I sped off towards the cliff side. I had a secret spot on the side just big enough to lounge in. As I came close to the cliff I spread my wings to slow us down and steadied him before landing just inside and laying him down. He tried to scoot away from me but I held his shoulder to still him. He watched me for a moment before breaking eye contact.

"Move your hand." I said. He shot a look of disbelief at me.

"You're kidding right? I move my hand and I'll bleed out in seconds." He said. Hmm nice voice.

"Just do it, I won't let you die." I said gently running my claws through his hair to calm him. He visibly relaxed and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry" I said and leaned down, ripping the cloth away from the wound and breathing fire onto my finger tips. I quickly pressed my red hot scales to his wound, a sickening sizzling sound echoing in the small room, followed by his scream of pain. As soon as the wound was closed I bent down and ran my tongue along the newly burnt flesh to sooth it. He let out a shuddering breath as the pain left him. There were properties in a dragons saliva that had healing abilities, I didn't want to see this human in any more pain.

After a few minutes his breathing settled and he threw me a suspicious gaze.

"Why did you save me?" He asked. I leaned back slightly to give him space seeing as he was no longer in immense pain and close to losing consciousness.

"I don't know, I was bored I guess. I lose nothing from helping you." I paused and a flash of anger lit my eyes causing fear to grip the human. "That aside, what the hell are you doing here? Humans are forbidden from entering this part of the forest." I growled out.

"I was looking for my.. friend. They were studying the animals that are native to the surrounding forest and they pissed off the leopard. I ran to distract it so they could get away. I didn't know I entered your forest. I apologize." He said looking away with shame. I felt a strange feeling in my gut I had never felt before. But I knew I felt happy that he cared enough for a friend to sacrifice himself. I reached towards him and he flinched, afraid I would hurt him. I paused for a few seconds giving him a small smile, then moving forward until I could reach his face. My claws gently ran across his cheek bone before I caressed his cheek. He looked at me curiously but soon relaxed when I started purring. His skin was so soft, my cool scales brought relief for him in the hot weather. I decided I liked this human.

"What is your name?" I asked, his eyes fluttering open to look at me. Steel grey met with my own emerald green.

"Levi" he said.

"Hmm, well Levi, I've never claimed anything before so I hope you feel special." His eyes widened.

"What? Claim me?" He asked flabbergasted. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. All I need is to mark you and you will be free to enter the forest to see me. I like you, you are not bad for a human. If you are willing, and become mine, I will not have to hunt you down when I want to see you. I would use the mark. You would feel a strong urge to come to the forest. Will you accept my mark?" I explained to him.

"But I don't even know your name. Why would you want to see me again anyways? I'm nothing special." He asked. I smiled lightly at him and let my fingers trace over the features of his face.

"My name is Eren, and dragons have many capabilities humans do not know of. One of them is seeing a person for who they really are. I've never left the forest so I didn't use it before you. But you have a beautiful soul, you are a better person and are more amazing than you give yourself credit. I want to see you again, but I want you to want to see me as well. I won't force you to take my mark like many dragons would, but if you should return here again, my mark would keep you safe from others. No other dragon would harm you let alone get close to you. It's a mark of protection. If you are in danger, I will come for you and I will protect you. All I need is your consent." I finished, running my thumb gently over his bottom lip. He still looked unsure.

"What is this mark, how do you give it to me?" He asked.

"It's not painful, but it's a bite to the junction of your neck and shoulder. A dragon's bite when giving a mark is actually designed to be pleasurable." I smirked gently grazing my nails down his neck to the place my mark would be. I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward until my lips hovered above the spot. I leaned down and barely brushed the skin with my lips, feeling him shudder from the slight contact and suck in a sharp breath. He contemplated for a few moments before letting out a shaky breath.

"Fine, go ahead" he said. I couldn't be happier. I shifted so I straddled his hips. Sitting there and looked into his eyes for any hesitance. I found none and smiled at him. I grasped his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. He looked at me quizzically clearly not understanding why that was necessary, it wasn't but he didn't need to know that. I brought my free hand up to his face and cupped his cheek before leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss. He tensed for a moment before slowly relaxing again and hesitantly kissed me back. I moved our lips in sync, distracting him so he didn't have an elevated heart rate from fear. After about a minute I quickly broke the kiss and moved to his neck, sinking my fangs into his flesh. He let out a deep groan at the feeling and tilted his head back until he could rest it against the wall of the small cavern. I greedily sucked a good amount of blood into my mouth, he was so delicious. I've never tasted anything so good, but I knew that he recently lost a lot of blood so I didn't take as much as I wanted. Besides he's human, he can't handle what a dragon can. After a few seconds I released his neck from my fangs and lapped at the blood pooling there. My saliva helping to close the wound. A small trail of smoke rose from the location and within a few seconds it vanished leaving my symbol behind. The closest thing I could compare it to was the scarification that the nearby tribes men did when they became of age. The design was two wings, one over lapping the other. I liked to call it the wings of freedom. I smiled seeing my mark on him. I licked the spot again before lightly sucking the skin. He let out a breathy whimper and I felt a surge of pure heat course through my body. I needed to pull back before I got carried away. I released his neck from my mouth and raised till I was eye level with him. His eyes were clouded and his mouth was open, soft pants coming out every few seconds. God, he looked so delectable. I licked my lips at the sight but didn't make any move to advance on him. He calmed himself within a few minutes and raised his left hand, that wasn't still in my grasp, and ran it through my hair. I let him roam his fingers over my face, closing my eyes to enjoy the attention. They moved carefully over the scales around the outside of my eyes and the sides of my face. He pulled me until our bodies were flush against each other.

"This mark" he whispered against my ear "is it like a mating mark?"

"N-no, it's a step below that. The mating mark must be given during or right after intercourse. However it is similar to a courting mark, it heightens your senses when the other is near and increases serotonin and adrenaline in your blood. Basically it makes you horny for the other, especially when they are so close and right after the mark is given. It's designed to entice the couple to want to mate." I tried to explain but the kisses he was leaving on my neck were very distracting. He bit me where I gave him the mark and a spark of fire ignited in my gut rushing through my body and making my senses go haywire. A loud moan escaped my lips before I could stop it and my legs trembled. I retracted my nails to a normal length and gripped his shoulders before running my fingers up and through his hair gripping it tightly. He dragged his tongue across my scales making me shudder.

"W-wait, we can't- ah!" I tried but I could barely speak, his roaming hands glided along my wings.

"Why not?" He whispered against my neck lifting to capture mine in a dizzying kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth and biting down softly making sure not to pierce the skin because if I tasted blood right now, I wouldn't be able to stop. He let out a small groan. I quickly broke the kiss, panting and my heart constricted in my chest, begging me not to stop.

"If we do it now, it will kill you. You've lost a lot of blood and sex with a dragon is brutal. It's very rough and I would need to take a lot of blood to satisfy a mating mark." I managed to get out. He gripped my waist and looked me in the eyes. The fire I saw there stirring my blood. His eyes widened as he felt my body temperature sky rocket.

"We have to stop" I pleaded. He frowned but hesitantly loosened his grip on me and sat back creating some distance and dropped his arms to loop around my hips, resting there. I panted as I came down from my high. I had never been so sensitive before. He brushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes and cupped my cheek, stroking my cheek bone with the pad of his thumb. I smiled lightly at him. My face still burning but my breathing under control and my temperature dropping. After a long while of just cuddling and learning about each other, I noticed the sun starting to set. I let out a sigh and lifted my head from his chest to look at him.

"I should bring you back. It will be night fall soon." He ran his fingers through my hair and nodded. A frown marring his handsome face. I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back. I tucked my wings to my back and promptly jumped out of the cavern, off the side of the cliff. I plummeted towards the ground and opened my wings gliding through the air and flew back to the cavern where Levi was waiting. I hovered just out side of it, and grabbed his hand.

"How do you want to do it? Do you want me to carry you or do you want to ride on my back?" I asked.

"Can I ride on your back?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course." I flew a bit farther away, and started my transformation. My neck extended and my body grew in size. My head changing to that of an description of a classic dragon from fantasy. My wings growing and widening. At the end of my transformation I flew back to Levi and turned resting my tail on the inside of the cavern. He placed his hand on it and I motioned with my head for him to climb on. He nodded and stood. Walking slowly across my tail, he reached my body and continued until he reached my neck and sat down where my neck connected to my body. I growled lightly in warning before flapping my wings and taking off towards the out skirts of the forest.

"We are at a camp towards the east" he yelled above the sound of my wings and the wind rushing past us. I nodded and changed course slightly. I continued until I reached the outskirts and glided down to get a better view of the ground. In a clearing I saw a few humans starting to make a fire. I looked back at him and he nodded.

"That's them" I flew back around and flapped my wings harder to slow my landing. As my feet hit the ground the small group of three men all had guns raised at me and I growled lowly at them. Off to the side there was two women. One looked super excited and was trying to run at me while the other was holding her back.

I lowered my body and laid down bringing my wing to the side of me so he had an easy way to the ground. When he slid down my wing and reached the ground, I started my transformation back. My limbs made sickening cracks as they broke down to the size of a human. My scales receding partially and my human like face reappearing as my neck shrank. When I reached my previous size and stood straight, I walked to Levi's side. He was telling the men to lower their weapons, to be honest, it sounded more like verbal abuse to me. I smiled lightly at how feisty he was. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck, loving the shocked reaction I got from his friends. Levi tensed slightly but quickly relaxed. He obviously wasn't used to this kind of treatment, made me wonder how long it's been since he was last intimate with someone. My arms tightened around him and I glared at the new people making it clear that he was taken and not to be messed with.

Levi glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Alright I need to sleep and you need to go back to the forest." He said patting the top of my head lightly. I let out a whine. "Com'n off you go" he said turning and trying to push my off him. I smirked down at him before catching his lips in a harsh kiss leaving him breathless. I pressed our bodies together quickly before breaking the kiss and jumping back. I flapped my wings fast and shot into the sky. I hovered, flying in circles above his camp, listening to the profanities he threw my way. I chuckled to myself and flew off towards my own house, you could call it. Oh, how much fun I would have with Levi. He was so delicious. I thought about the taste of his blood on my tongue and shivered. I would call on him soon. A week should be enough time for his blood levels to rise to normal. I smirked "see you then, Levi." I thought to myself.

A/N: inspired by fan art.


End file.
